Jolinar
by Westie80
Summary: I wrote this afew years ago so i thought i post it here also Samcarter was the penname i used like my other story I found I hope you like it Sam's blending with Jolinar didnt work


Sam was lying in bed, gazing sightlessly at the ceiling, wrapped in her own thoughts. It's been two months since she and Jack got together, the happiest time of her life, and two years since she left thinking she will never see him again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two years earlier

Sam had just come home from giving her notice at work. Cassie was due home from school in an hour so Sam thought she could get some packing done before she got home. So when the door bell went, she got up to answer, thinking maybe that Cassie was early and had forgotten her key. Apparently she was too slow getting there because she heard "Carter open up" as Jack banged loudly on her door.

She opened her door and before she had the chance to tell him it was a bad time he pushed his way in. "So you think you can just leave?"

"Jack please," Sam answered wringing her hands nervously. She was worried that Cassie would arrive in the middle of an argument.

"No! I deserve an answer from you Sam. Why are you leaving?" Jack was as angry as Sam had ever seen him. He stood in the doorway, hands gesturing wildly and glaring at her.

"God damn you Jack you know why I can't stay!" Sam turned as if to go back in the house until a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was surprisingly gentle for someone so angry.

"Sam, we can put it all behind us like it didn't happen. I know it wasn't you. " Jack said earnestly, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I can't Jack. Maybe you can but I can't and I won't put Cassie though that again. She had nightmares for weeks. "

Jack paused, knowing the horror of nightmares himself. But in this case it didn't ring true – he had seen and talked with Cassie afterwards. He looked at her and shook his head; he knew she was lying.

"Cassie is a lot stronger then you think Sam so don't pull her into this. So what, we had sex, she got you to say a few things that didn't really mean anything...?" baited Jack with angry glare in his eyes.

"How dare you...," cried Sam, astonished that he would treat their tryst so callously.

"So that's why you can't stay, because of your 'feelings' for me, because..."

Sam fumed, listening to Jack. "How dare he say it like that! Doesn't he know I love him?"

"I want you to leave Jack," she stated, trying to get her own anger under control. She stood rigidly in the hallway, trying to close the door.

But Jack was stronger and pushed it open. He gestured impatiently with his hands. "No, I'm not going to go until we talk this out, Sam! I know you were a virgin; I wish I'd known then. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." He was trying hard to speak calmly even as he felt more and more desperate.

"There is nothing to talk about," Sam answered stubbornly. "I'm going to go and live in DC, where both Cassie and I can get over this."

"No, you're running away, because of your supposed 'feelings for me'. You're nothing but a coward and as far as I'm concerned I hope I never see you again," Jack sneered, grabbing the doorknob angrily. "Oh, you wanted the door closed? Let me take care of that for you," slamming the door with a crash as he stalked down the sidewalk to his truck. He climbed in and roared off, never looking back.

Sam sat down trembling on the couch, wondering if she had made a huge mistake. Time seemed to stand still as she sat there crying. That's where Cassie found her when she came home from school.

"Cassie I've got something to tell you," Sam sniffed, trying to stop the flow of tears. How many tears would be enough?

"What's wrong Mom?" Cassie sat anxiously, taking Sam's hand in her own and squeezing it.

"Nothing is wrong sweetheart, we are moving away."

Cassie looked unconvinced. "Moving to where?"

"Washington DC"

"OMG really!" Cassie squealed excitedly as Sam nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah, I asked to be reposted to the Pentagon," Sam assured her.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened here?" Cassie asked in a small voice, looking at Sam with downcast eyes as she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yes, and we're moving so nothing like that will ever happen again," Sam replied emphatically, giving her daughter a quick hug.

In the next two weeks Sam packed all their things with Janet and Daniel's help. She didn't realize how much work it would be and was glad for their help.

"Daniel didn't you ask Jack to come and help?" Janet whispered as they were boxing up Sam's books

"Yes. He just looked blankly at me and then mumbled something about overdue reports. Obviously has happened between them but neither he nor Sam are talking about it," Daniel grunted in an undertone as he hefted up yet another box of books. He loved books but these were getting heavy.

"Well, as Sam's doctor I agree with you but that's all I can say without violating doctor-patient confidentiality. But she is the MOST stubborn woman I've ever met! "

Daniel just nodded his head in understanding; he knew that Jack and Sam had feelings for each other.

With everything was finally packed Sam and Cassie had a going-away party. School had let Cassie out a week earlier then planned as her work was more then sufficient for the school year. It was the school summer vacation at the end of that week anyway. Sam and Cassie were at Cheyenne Mountain packing away Sam's files and so while she was there Cassie gave out invitations to the party. When she was done however she was puzzled, noticing there was no invitation for Uncle Jack. Heading back to her Mom's lab, she paused at the door and asked curiously "Mom, is Uncle Jack coming to the party?"

Sam looked at her daughter sadly but before she could answer, Jack ambled up behind Cassie.

"Yeah, of course I am" Jack said as he strolled into Sam lab. "I'm just guessing my invite got lost in the mail, right Doc?" he asked, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Ermm Cassie, could you go and talk to Aunt Janet for a while? Uncle Jack and I have to talk," Sam said, not looking at Jack.

Cassie looked between the two, nodding slowly, and walked out planning to eavesdrop from the hall, but before she could turn and listen, the lab's door slid shut with an emphatic clang. Cassie shrugged and started thinking of ways to find out what was going on. Maybe Jack would tell her. She might have to resort to tears if he wouldn't answer her questions. Still thinking about it, she headed off to the infirmary.

"Why wasn't I asked to the party?" inquired jack as Sam continued to pack while trying not to looking at him.

"You know why," said Sam in a monotone, still not looking at him. She pushed a stack of papers together and crammed them in a box.

"Fine be like that... oh yeah don't take anything that you shouldn't. Remember this is government equipment. " Jack sneered as he turned around to open her lab door, looking both ways before he left. He was glad Cassie wasn't outside listening to what was said between him and Sam. He hated himself for what he just said to Sam. He cared for her a lot more than he supposed to and he knew she liked him as a friend. But he could still hear her voice whispering she loved him when she was possessed and it haunted him. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of and he wanted it back so badly that it felt like a physical blow.

"What I said when Jolinar was in control was and is true." he heard her whisper brokenly. "I'm not a coward but I still can't stay."

Jack turned and glanced over at her before replying "If you really felt like that you wouldn't be leaving." With that he turned and strode out the door, not bothering to look back.

Sam and Cassie left two days after the party. Jack hadn't come, which upset Sam as well as Cassie. "Well, what do you expect?" she scolded herself. "You didn't invite him and you haven't exactly been forthcoming." But she still had hoped he come and say goodbye, to Cassie if not her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After moving to Washington, Sam would get odd phone calls at random times during the day. When she picked up the phone she would be greeted with silence. She toyed with the idea that it was Jack but it didn't seem like him. Six months after she moved, they stopped.

Cassie was happy at her new school and quickly made new friends. However, she missed her old friends in Colorado and she especially missed her SGC family. But strangely, her Mom didn't allow her to call them, particularly Jack. This upset Cassie greatly and she and Sam argued about it constantly. What frustrated Cassie the most was that her Mom wouldn't give her a reason.

Sam was happy; she had a life outside work, going out with her old friends and having more time with Cassie. That was the most important thing to her. Sam even stopped working weekends so she could spend them with Cassie doing mother and daughter things like shopping and getting pampered. They both decided that Saturdays should be spent at the local day spa. Giggling, Sam agreed that it was possible to wear blue toenail polish.

Sam had frequent visits from her godfather, General Ryan, and her father Jacob. Both said they were curious about Sam's new daughter Cassie. Of course General Ryan already knew were Cassie came from since he had full clearance and knowledge of the Stargate program. But Jacob did not and was puzzled.

One day her father arrived for a visit and brought his brother Michael, along. "Dad, Uncle Michael, so good to see you both," Sam said smiling as she gave both men a hug. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah Sam everything is fine. So where is my new granddaughter?" Jacob closed the door after entering Sam's apartment after Michael.

"Cassie is though there. Why don't you both go see her?" she gestured towards a closed door.

Jacob and Michael both opened the door to see the 11-year-old doing her homework. Cassie looked up and smiled widely at them both.

"Cassie I would like you to meet your grandfather Jacob and your uncle Michael." said Sam as she followed the men into the room.

"Hello Cassie." Cassie laughed when they both spoke in unison.

"Hi! Ermm Mom, do you mind if i finished this upstairs? I promise not to watch TV until all my homework is done."

"Cassie, Granddad and Uncle Michael have come today especially to meet you. Why don't you do that tomorrow? I'll help you and then you can do anything you want for the rest of the weekend." Sam didn't usually resort to bribes but she was anxious for Cassie to make a good impression.

Cassie looked from her mom to the two older men. "OK Mom." Cassie beamed at them. She closed her books and stood up, following the three adults into the family room. They all sat down, enjoying the sunshine that was streaming in the windows.

"So, how did you both meet?" Jacob asked. He was puzzled that Sam had adopted Cassie since she had never expressed any desire to have children. He thought she was too engrossed in her career. He wasn't sure she'd even date, much less marry!

"We met though my friend Daniel. He was orphaned at a young age and he goes to the local children's homes to visit. One day I went along and the rest is history." Sam fiddled with her fingers, not looking at her father as she spoke. She felt guilty not telling Jacob the entire truth about Cassie.

Sam looked at Cassie and they both smiled at each other. Then they both turned back to face Jacob as he continued to talk with Cassie. While Jacob was questioning Cassie, Michael signalled to Sam to follow him. He headed into the kitchen, turning to face her when they both inside.

"Sam, I need to know if anyone has been following you at all since you came here," he asked once the door was closed.

"No Michael. Why?" Sam answered, looking puzzled. Her blue eyes searched his face anxiously.

"There's a part of our government called the NID who wants to talk to you about your time when Jolinar possessed you."

"What?! Surely they can't!"

"They can and they also know that Cassie is from another planet." Sam was shocked at what the general just said.

"Oh God! I promised her that nothing like that will happen here. It's been almost a year since we moved here and it's been fine so far." Sam paced back and forth in agitation. She had been so sure that Cassie would be safe here.

"I know. That's why I've talked with the President and asked him to give you Secret Service protection and also make sure that the NID know they can't get to you both. We've given them orders that they can't touch you." It was then that Jacob entered the kitchen and heard everything.

"What's going on here Michael? Sam?" Jacob looked from Sam to Michael and back again. Sam looked at her godfather while biting her bottom lip, then to her father.

"Dad I can't tell you."

"Actually I can Sam. Jacob's been given clearance." Just then Cassie walked in.

"What going on?" Cassie asked

"We'd better sit down" Sam answered. They all sat around the dining room table while Sam told her father about the Stargate program, Cassie, and what had happened to her family. Jacob was shocked to learn that his daughter been travelling to other planets.

"Sam found Cassie on a different planet, Jake, a little over two years ago," Michael informed him, smiling faintly.

"Excuse me?"

"Uncle Michael is telling you the truth Dad. I was on a team called SG1. Six months ago I was infected with something and, well, it didn't go too well after that. So Cassie and I moved here to DC." Sam rested her chin her hands after glancing lovingly at Cassie.

"What do you mean things didn't go to well?"

"Please dad I don't want to talk about it." Jacob knew by the stubborn set of her jaw that he would get no more of the story. He sighed, wondering if maybe Mark knew. He and Michael took their leave, promising to keep in touch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A couple of weeks later Cassie was shocked when she went to answer the door bell.

"Janet! Daniel!" cried Cassie, opening the door. She enveloped both of them in a big hug, smiling excitedly.

"Surprise! Is Sam here?"

"Yes. Mom, Janet and Daniel are here" Cassie yelled. Janet and Daniel winced as they walked into the house

"Hang on I'll be right down" Sam yelled back from upstairs. A minute later Sam walked downstairs with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sam," said Janet as she and Daniel hugged her. Cassie stood nearby beaming happily.

"What brings you here?"

"We're here to ask you to be our maid of honour and bridesmaid, respectively," Janet squealed, looking first at Sam and then Cassie.

"That's wonderful news and YES!" answered Sam while Cassie jumped up and down excitedly. "When's the wedding?"

"It's in 5 months in Colorado Springs." Both Daniel and Janet looked at Sam nervously as they responded.

"Sooooooo, who's your best man?" Sam asked, punching Daniel lightly on the shoulder.

"Jack."

"Oh... OK"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Over the next four months things went smoothly. Sam and Cassie were in protective custody but Sam saw cars following them. One day there was a knock on the door. When Sam answered it, she was surprised to see a colonel there.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes Dr Carter, you and your daughter can help us a lot. My name is Colonel Maybourne." Sam folded her arms while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think we can help you at all."

"Oh I think you can. The mission of the SGC is retrieval, while mine is research. We plan to find out what Jolinar left in you." Sam didn't like the eager glint in his eye. He was almost panting in anticipation.

"As I said, I don't think so" and Sam emphatically closed the door.

A week later Cassie was almost taken from her school. Luckily Sam had arrived just as Cassie was going to get into a car identical to hers right down to the number plate. Sam quickly got out of her car and shouted to Cassie who was walking to the car. She turned to see Sam and the car drove off. Cassie ran to her Mom and Sam quickly drove home. Once there, she immediately called Michael.

"Uncle Michael, someone just tried to kidnap Cassie outside her school and a Colonel Maybourne was here last week and said he wanted to know what Jolinar left inside me and how it affects Cassie," blurted Sam once he answered the phone, barely pausing for breath.

"You should have called me right away Sam! I'll talk to the President immediately."

"Thank you Uncle Mike," Sam said gratefully. She felt safer already, knowing her Uncle Michael would take care of everything.

"No need to thank me. You just look after yourself and Cassie until I get back to you. Oh and start packing."

"Packing?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"You're going back to Colorado Springs," and with that he hung up leaving a very nervous Sam on the other end. She wondered what awaited her in there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Present

Now she was with Jack. They had both sold their houses and bought a bigger House in the Broadmoor area. It was a ten-minute walk to Cassie's school and a fifteen-minute drive to Cheyenne Mountain. Sam sighed. This was everything she had ever wanted.

She snuggled down in bed, thinking fondly of the night she went to Jack's to seduce him. She had had a lot of fun with the chocolate body paint and massage oil … he was so hot in bed! Later that night he reciprocated, using the body paint on her as well as the handcuffs and blindfold. She squirmed, remembering. He didn't let her leave his house all weekend, wanting to talk to her about the last two years, wanting to know why she hadn't just told him what she felt was real. "Huh!" she snorted. She had never pictured Jack as a talker.

Cassie was just getting home from school and saw Jack cleaning his car. He had wanted to retire, but the top brass wouldn't let him go, so Jack told them that he resigned and walked out the door, shaking his head. If they wouldn't listen, he was so out of there. He was a man of action, not words, right?

It was the next day when General Hammond showed up at Jack's old house to talk to him.

"Jack, the President, General Ryan, and I spent all yesterday afternoon talking about you. We've come up with an idea that I know you will like."

"I doubt it," snorted Jack. "But OK, I'm listening. "

"You will remain in the Air Force..."

"No, I quit remember?"

"Jack, shut up and listen! You would be promoted to brigadier general and you would be in charge of training new SGC recruits." George Hammond didn't often get exasperated but this man really knew how to push his buttons.

"I hate paper work, you know that." Jack whined, turning to face General Hammond.

Hammond grinned. "There won't be much paper work, but there will be memos and meetings to attend. Not too different from what you do now, actually."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Sure. Talk to Sam about it," urged Hammond. He didn't want to lose this man. He was his best officer, for crying out loud!

That night Jack spoke with both Sam and Cassie about the job offer.

"Wow Brigadier General O'Neill. I like the sound of that. You should do it Jack," Cassie said grinning.

"Sam. What do you think?" he asked as he looked at Sam.

"The choice is yours Jack. Whatever you decide, I'll support."

"Thanks, you know that a promotion to general is so on my list. You know, nice pay rise, better parking spot, comfy office chair." Sam rolled her eyes while Cassie laughed.

"Hey Cass how was school?" inquired Jack, turning to Cassie.

"Same as always Dad." Ever since he and Sam got together she had started to call Jack Dad. Jack didn't mind - he liked it.

Sam was happy with her new life in Colorado Springs. Maybourne, Kinsey, and a few others involved with the NID had been arrested for what they wanted to do with her and Cassie. "Their plans were unbelievable!" she mused while investigating yet another alien artefact. As she sat hunched over the lab bench, she was surprised by a visit from the newlyweds.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Daniel! Janet! How is married life treating you both?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"It's treating us great thank you" said Janet smiling up at her husband. Sam looked from one to another, happy for them.

"So what brings you both by?"

Daniel and Janet looked at each other before they said in unison "We're pregnant." Sam's mouth dropped open before she jumped up and hugged them both.

"Oh wow! That's brilliant news! When is it due?"

"In 7 months. We're so excited. " bubbled Janet.

"Wow, so on your wedding night huh? You two sure didn't waste any time." Sam snickered, looking at them both. Both Janet, and incredibly, Daniel blushed. Sam couldn't remember EVER seeing Daniel blush. Wait until she told Jack!

"Yeah, we wanted to start a family right away" answered Daniel, grinning at their friend. "So, how're things between you and Jack?" Daniel tried for a casual tone.

"Everything is going smoothly. I couldn't be happier and Cassie calls Jack dad now, well, ever since we all moved in together. Jack loves Cassie like a daughter. He told me he wants to adopt her so he can be her legal father."

"That's great news! Have you talked about having your own one day? Inquiring minds want to know."

"No, not really. We want to explore our own relationship first before we have our own children. And frankly, I'm not sure I can have children, after Jolinar," Answered Sam in a dejected voice. Janet reached around and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Well I could make a few calls to specialists with full clearance within the Air Force if you'd like."

"Yeah that will be great! Thanks Janet!" Sam absolutely beamed at her.

Daniel and Janet stayed for a while longer before Sam had to leave for the day. Jack was planning something for them tonight and Cassie was staying over at Daniel's and Janet's for the weekend. Sam finished her work and hung up her lab coat before leaving for home, Daniel and Janet following to pick up Cassie.

After their friends and daughter left Jack ordered Sam to go relax. She decided to go into living room and watch TV. After half an hour Sam wondered what Jack was doing so she went into the kitchen, only to find him concentrating on a sauce. He looked up to find Sam in the doorway. Smiling, he walked over and gave her a deep kiss.

"You, missy, should be relaxing," he told her, with a playful finger tap on her nose.

"Hmmm I know but I thought I could help." she smiled up at him as she put her arms around him. She then brought them to the front, lightly cupping him with one hand while fondling his balls with the other. Jack groaned.

"Sam, as much as I'd like to take this further, right now I'm trying to be romantic here and finish dinner."

Sam giggled "I love you Jack and yes, I can wait for my dessert!" She kissed him again, grinning at him as she walked away with an extra sashay in her hips. Jack groaned once more and went back to his sauce which luckily wasn't burnt. He then checked on the gammon joint and sautéed potatoes in the oven and they were finished. He turned the oven down low and checked on the rest of the dinner.

"Sam, dinner is ready," Jack called with a flourish and bowed low as Sam approached the dinner table. He had purchased her favourite wine which he now poured, smirking slightly.

"Jack, this looks fabulous," Sam exclaimed. "But I still can't wait for my … dessert later."

"Good" he chuckled as they started eating. Once finished, Jack cleared the table, again telling Sam to go and sit down, which she didn't do. Since she was in a hurry, they both washed up.

Later, they were sitting down in the living room with Sam nuzzling Jack on the sofa. Jack was hugging Sam to him and gently kissing and nibbling her neck, listening to her moan and feeling her squirm in his arms.

"Jack!" Sam gasped as he started to run his tongue around the shell of her ear then gently nip at it. Jack smirked and put his hands under her sweater and cupped her breasts in his hands before he pulled her sweater up and off, flinging it across the room. He pulled her around to face him and kissed her deeply before he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Oooh, caveman Jack. I like it! Does this mean it's time for dessert?" Sam chuckled, kissing and nipping at Jack's jaw as he carried her upstairs.

The next morning Sam woke to the feel of Jacks tongue on her clit and his fingers inside her, bringing her to a screaming orgasm. "What a wake-up call," Sam gasped when she could breathe again.

"Morning," smirked Jack before he kissed her deeply and once again sunk himself deep inside her, making love to her, and generally doing wonderful things to her neck. She wished she could touch him but didn't seem to have any bones in her body. Jack teased her, knowing she was helpless. He started to tweak her nipples with his fingers.

"Jack please I need to cum."

"Are you sure you want to baby? What's the magic word?" taunted Jack, fondling one nipple with his hand while he took the other in his mouth.

"Yes damn you" Sam gasped as Jack changed his pace and started move faster. She gasped again at the evil glint in his eye as one of his hands moved down to where they were joined and gently rubbed her clit. It wasn't long before Sam came again, screaming. Jack followed, groaning her name as he came inside her.

After several minutes Jack gently moved off Sam. He looked down at her and smiled before he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he whispered, looking into her eyes. Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes... yes Jack I will!" Jack rolled them over so he was on top of her and gave her a kiss, and then he rolled of her to his side of the bed. He opened the top drawer and drew out a blue velvet box. He rolled over towards Sam and opened the box. When Sam saw the ring, she gasped. "Oh Jack I love it!"

Jack removed the ring, tossing the box over his shoulder. Gently clasping Sam's hand in his own large one, he slid the ring on to her finger. Then he leaned forward and kissed her, sighing.

"That wasn't how I was going to ask you but I had a moment," he said, smiling slightly.

"A moment huh?" Sam giggled before she continued "We'll just say you asked me at dinner last night."

"Ah, but where's the adventure in that?" he teased.

He leaned down and kissed her, continuing "I think you should tell everyone exactly how I proposed. It's a story which will only improve with each telling."

Sam laughed. No one could smirk like Jack.

"I know just the way to celebrate our engagement" Jack snickered, disappearing under the covers. They make love again before getting up and showering together. Later they went out for breakfast, and then went to pick up Cassie, telling Janet and Daniel as well as Cassie about their engagement. Cassie's squeals of glee caused some wincing but what's a little ear pain between friends.

Chapter 2

Jack was on cloud nine. He and Sam were now engaged but he too couldn't get the last two years out of his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two years earlier - Jack version

He was sitting in Hammond's office. "Did you hear me Colonel? Dr Carter has given notice. She plans to leave us."

"I, errr, heard you sir. I don't understand why she's leaving." Jack answered. 'You jackass, you know why she's leaving. You had sex with her and now she's scared!'

"She told me that she didn't want Cassie to live with the fear of the Goa'uld anymore."

Jack looked at Hammond before answering; he couldn't get the image of Sam lying down under him while he fucked her out of his head . The moment he entered her he knew she was a virgin. He should have stopped but his hormonally-charged brain took over. When he came he heard her whisper that she loved him. 'God Jack, you're such a bastard'.

"Colonel?"

"Sorry, sir." Jack shook his head, concentrating on General Hammond.

"I said, what are you going to do to get Dr. Carter to stay?"

"I don't think I'm the right person sir."

Hammond looked at his 2IC for moment before he said "Jack, I don't want to know anything. I just want to know if you'll be able to continue working with Dr Carter."

"Of course sir."

"Dismissed." Sam is at home Jack. Go talk with her and see if you can change her mind. This command needs you both."

Jack didn't know how he got so angry at her but he did. He practically told her he was glad to see her go but really he wasn't. He knew within the first few months that she left that he was in love with her. He would call her and just hearing her voice was heartbreaking. He hated himself for what he said to her. Six months after she moved he started seeing someone, a friend of Janet's, just get his mind off Sam. He even let her handcuff him to his bed or her's. Even though she was on the pill she always put a condom on him, for which he was grateful. But every time he came he saw Sam, especially when Kelly handcuffed him. Still, after 3 months of seeing her he dumped her. He didn't want some substitute, he wanted Sam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Present

He loved Sam with all his heart and he loved Cassie like a daughter, Sam was acting a little different lately, going out with Janet frequently, and he was wondering why. He was going to ask her.

That afternoon Sam came home and looked very happy. She had packages from her shopping spree and he couldn't help but notice bags from the adult shop. Jack was wondering what Sam had bought.

She walked over to him and kissed him slowly and lovingly. Quickly ending it, she walked to the stairs and up to their bedroom. Jack followed since he was concerned by her behavior recently. He watched as Sam put the bags on the bed and took the purchases out to show him.

"What do think of this?" Sam asked as she held up a satin nightgown. It left a lot to his imagination and he was intrigued but he wanted to make she was alright.

"Sam, are you alright? I mean you've not been acting like yourself lately and I'm worried something is up with you," he asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine Jack really. I'm touched that you're concerned about me but really I'm fine. I have something I'd like to talk to you about though."

"What?"

"Children."

"Huh?" ' Sam's pregnant?!"

"Sorry, I meant would you like for us to have a child together?"

"Yes, of course I would. I want to have as many as possible," Jack replied, grinning.

"Oh good I'm so glad. For the past few weeks I've been waiting for some results from the Air Force hospital to find out whether or not I can conceive since Jolinar."

"Oh Sam, you should have told me. I would have gone with you."

"I know you would have Jack but I didn't want to get your hopes up if i couldn't give you children. I know you want your own." Jack and Sara hadn't had any children.

"Sam, even if you couldn't have children it wouldn't matter to me just as long as you were alright. We could adopt or ask for a surrogate."

"No way! If I couldn't have your children I wouldn't want another woman to carry them!" said Sam, a little upset.

Jack hugged Sam to him and kissed her neck. "So, what's in the bags from the adult shop?"

"Oh Jack. You're such a guy. " Sam snorted as she swatted his fine-looking ass.

Jack let Sam go but instead of showing Jack what was inside the bags she put them away. This made Jack sulk which in turn made Sam giggle.

The next four hours Jack waited to find out what was in those bags. He was tempted to go into their bedroom to look but he knew Sam would be upset. Sam went into the bedroom and got changed into the outfit she bought at the shop. She decided not to wear the thong and just wore the stockings with the suspender belt and red silk shirt.

She went to the family room, grateful that Cassie had been invited to a friend's house for a sleepover. She wanted to try for a baby tonight. The look on Jack's face confirmed that he loved what she was wearing. She stood in front of him and then straddled his thighs and began to unbutton his shirt slowly, kissing his neck as his hands slid up and down her sides and her thighs. When she got to the last button she looked into his eyes, saying "I want us to try for a baby tonight Jack."

"Me too Sam," breathed Jack.

Jack went to unbutton her shirt and realised she wasn't wearing anything else but the shirt and suspenders and belt. He realised too that this was her show so he sat back and let her have her fun. They spent all night making love, starting in the living room, then the bathroom, and finally ending up in their bed. The next morning Sam woke up to find Jack looking at her with a smile on his face and the handcuffs dangling from one of his fingers. "Isn't it about time I used these on you?"

Sam smiled before she answered "Yes but do you mind if I use the bathroom first and make sure that Cassie is still OK at her friend's house?"

"Already done that," drawled Jack. "I called them and asked if they didn't mind if Cassie stayed for the morning."

"Really? I knew you were the strategic thinker in the family." Sam sashayed to the bathroom and quickly returned. It seemed Jack was eager to start if his now rock-hard cock was any indication. Sam stretched out on the bed. Once she was cuffed Jack started his attack. Beginning from her neck down to her pussy, he spent a long time slowly driving her crazy. He wouldn't just slide his cock inside her despite her frequent pleas for him to do so.

"Jack! Just put it, damn it!"

"Put what in, my cock or my fingers?" snickered Jack, gently biting one nipple while his fingers drifted south.

"Either! I don't care," she cried out, frustrated, as he pushed two of his fingers inside her. Fucking her slowly, he angled them to rub her g-spot and within seconds he had her screaming his name. He removed his fingers and slid them back in again, continuing her pleasure, sucking her clit in his mouth and gently flicking his tongue over her again and again, earning little whimpers from Sam. As she came down from her orgasm he gently pulled his fingers out. Moving up her body, kissing her as he went, he gently sucked her nipples into his mouth, causing gasps of his name from Sam. Once he was level with her face he pushed the head of his cock inside her. He teased her further by pushing in an inch and back out until just the head was inside. Finally he was completely inside her.

"Jack please, no more teasing."

"Don't worry Sam. I'm going to take good care of you."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. As he kissed he slowly started moving in and out. She met his thrusts and wrapped her legs around his waist. They both groaned as his cock went deeper inside. He started thrusting a little faster, twisting his hips, aiming for her g-spot every time. After what felt like eternity Sam was gasping and whimpering as Jack kissed and nibbled her neck. Once again he caressed her clit and Sam screamed as she came on his cock. Jack followed, collapsing on top of her. Both were breathing heavily.

"Jack," Sam whispered.

Jack looked up at her face, thinking how beautiful she was after they made love. Shaking his head, he remembered Sam was still cuffed to the bed. Reaching for the key, he carefully reached above their heads to uncuff her. The moment her hands were free she wrapped them around his head and pulled him to her. They kissed gently before breaking apart and grinning.

"I love you, " murmured Sam.

"I love you too" Jack replied, moving to the side and laying down so Sam could rest against him. They both dozed lightly. It wasn't till well after midday that they both woke to the sound of the front door closing. Jack quickly got dressed, knowing that Cassie was now home while Sam headed for the shower.

"Hey Cassie how was the sleepover?" Jack asked, walking into the kitchen where Cassie was grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"It was great Dad. So did you ask her what was wrong?" Cassie replied, unscrewing the bottle top and taking a long drink.

"Yes I did and there's nothing to worry about."

"Good! Is Mom up yet? I know she likes to sleep in." Jack coughed, almost choking and as if on cue they both heard the shower start.

"Well, she is now."

"Well, I'll just head to my room then."

Jack went back upstairs and into the bathroom. "Was that our daughter returning home?" Sam asked, washing her hair.

Yes it was," Jack answered, stripping off his clothes and joining Sam in the shower.

"Jack! Cassie is right down the hall!" Sam squealed, startled.

"Yeah I know." Jack smirked before he took the wash puff from her and began washing first her and then himself. He kissed her neck, lightly nibbling on it. Hearing her gasp he chuckled and pulled back, looking into her eyes before he leaned towards her and kissed her deeply. Passionately, he rubbed his groin against hers, making her groan and pull back from the kiss.

"Jack Cassie is right down the hall. I don't think we should..." Sam didn't finish what she was saying as Jack lifted her and impaled her with his cock. Hearing her gasp his name and wrap her arms around his neck kissing him, he sat down on the back edge of the bath so Sam could set the pace. They didn't last long; they never did when Sam was on top. Since Jack's cock would hit her g-spot at this angle every time they both came groaning into the others mouth. If Sam wasn't pregnant after this weekend it would be a miracle.

In the next few weeks they prepared for their wedding. They had decided to get married in the Marriott Hotel. Every so often Sam would grab Jack so they could make love, even when they were on base. In their shared living quarters, Sam would pounce on Jack when he was getting ready to start work. Cassie was on a school holiday to France for two weeks so they had decided to stay on base so they could catch up on their work. But that was harder then Jack first thought as Sam was always eager for Jack to join her in their quarters. Hammond was getting annoyed when he went by Jack's office to see it empty, wanting to talk to him about the training exercises for the new recruits. Jack had to tell her he was busy and she had to wait until the end of his shift.

On the day of their wedding Sam wore an ivory dress with a pattern of flowers. The bridesmaids were wearing violet dresses with matching boleros. Both Daniel as Jack's best man and Jack himself were wearing tuxes. Everything was going to plan. Sam wasn't pregnant yet but she was having her fertility checked and knew the next best time for her to conceive. On the day of the wedding Sam looked even more beautiful to Jack then usual. The day was spent with family and friends after the ceremony and that night they spent their first night as husband and wife in the honeymoon suite where they made love for hours. In the morning they went to Jack's cabin where they stayed for a month.

They were spending most of their time just walking and hiking around the area of the cabin and going into town shopping and buying presents for Cassie, who was staying with Janet and Daniel. Janet was due in three months and Sam had planned a baby shower for Janet when they got back from their honeymoon. Sam was also hoping she would be pregnant when they went home but it was too early to know. Jack didn't mind trying though. He worshiped Sam almost every day.

Less than three months later Sam found out she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Jack the news. When she did Jack decided to retire before the baby was born so he could be there for all of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Almost 7 ½ months later

"Come on Sam one more push," Jack puffed. His hand hurt a lot from Sam's ironclad grip on it but he didn't care.

"Damn you O'Neill if you say push one time I won't be responsible for my actions!" Sam gasped as another contraction hit. Their baby was almost out so she pushed as hard as she could. She had been in labor for 19 hrs and was tired and irritable. She just wanted this over, for crying out loud!

"You did it Sam! It's over ... you have a beautiful son," said Janet as she held out the scissors out to Jack. "Would you like to cut the cord Jack?"

"Ermm yes" Jack took them and cut the umbilical cord. Janet then gave their son to the nurse so she could clean him and check that he was alright. In a few minutes she gave their son to Jack.

"Hey Matthew Jacob I'm your dad and that good-looking woman is your Mommy," Jack crooned, holding him so Sam could see their son's face. She started crying looking at him.

"Hello Matthew" Sam said, sniffing. "Janet is everything OK?"

"Yes Sam I'm just delivering the afterbirth. I'll do all the necessary blood tests from that."

"Thank you Janet," Sam murmured and reached up to hold her son. Jack placed him into his mother's arms and smiled at his wife. They had been married ten months and had spent a month at the cabin. It was there that they thought little Matthew had been conceived.

Looking up at Jack and holding Matthew, Sam whispered a belated thanks to Jolinar. Now she had everything she ever wanted.

THE END

Please leave feed back


End file.
